Jacob's Decision
by XJulianX
Summary: Vampire's and Werewolves are mutual enemies. It wasn't tolerated that Jacob would Imprint on a certain Cullen... Not by Sam or by the Volturi... Please Read and Review Guys, I would dearly appreciate it.  I don't own Twilight or it's characters...
1. Patent Confrontation

_Jacob's Decision_

* * *

><p><strong>This is just an idea I got while I was listening to such an inspirational song. I hope the story continues; but my esteem is really down and I'm sorry to say that I cannot continue the story without kind reviews.<strong>

**Please Enjoy. I apologize if the chapter is too short.***

* * *

><p><strong>Jacob's P.O.V:<strong>

Why do I have to be so fucking afraid of rejection? Yes, I'm afraid to tell Emmett I Imprinted on him…I mean, what would he say? Apparently he isn't gay, especially not with that blond bitch on his arm. That menace Rosalie will never let me hear the end of it, if she doesn't rip my head off first. She's fucking bananas over Emmett, and she's really the only thing besides Emmett's disapproval that's keeping me from telling him that I imprinted on him.

I think it's the fact that I imprinted on a Cullen that I didn't and probably never will tell my pack mates. They'll shun me…and that's something I won't be able to live with. And here we are, the entire pack over at Emily and Sam's for breakfast. Just as always, we all accepted her cooking without complaint and devoured it all. Only that when the time came for arguing over the last piece of French toast, I just sat and watched Quil and Embry play rock-paper-scissors. I don't know, my thoughts have somewhat been revolving about Emmett lately. Sam-who was standing in the doorway of his and Emily's house-just glared at…me. He had an expression that seemed full of worry, which was weird, my pack alpha never worried, at least not about me.

**Sam's P.O.V:**

I can see Jacob staring at me from the corner of my eye, I guess he's wondering why I'm even paying attention to him. What my beta failed to realize is that I always worry about my pack underlings, I just don't show it. And this week, Jacob has been acting out of it, like every single ounce of happiness had been drained from his normal spunky attitude. Actually, it was freaking me out a bit, what could have happen? What could be important enough that it would change his demeanor and personality? My mind blew with possible answers as I just left the room and went out for some air. Of course Jacob would come following, probably wondering why my gaze had been so…penetrating. So I decided to go for a run instead.

"Sam," Jacob shouted alarmingly, I was right…he did want to talk. "Wait!"

As I slowed down to a slight walk, I could hear Jacob's footsteps nearing behind me. Smirking, I turned around to see an angry expression that made its way across his face.

"Sam, what's your problem?" Jacob exclaimed, his expressions only darkening "Did something happen with the pack? Because as your beta, I'm required to know every detail concerning any mishaps and you know that."

I openly gazed at him, blinking. Why had Jacob been so upset, especially when he had no idea what my intentions were?

"Calm down Jacob," I pleaded; I raised both of my hands, palms facing Jacob in a surrendering position. I shouldn't have to do any of this, but when speaking to Jacob I felt I only needed use my Alpha superiorities' when needed "I wanted to speak with you privately away from the pack. So knowing you, I decided to play the conspicuous card which played exactly the way I wanted it too."

Jacob folded his arms across his chest and I watched as his mood changed from zealous to anticipating in less than a second. Bingo…he was now ready to listen to what I had to say.

"Jacob. I know you didn't expect me to notice your change in behavior, but you're my beta and I have realized. You tell me what the hell's happened these past few days." I practically shouted… everything had turned in less than 5 minutes.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Jacob responded, he shifted from one leg to the other while totally trying to refrain from eye contact, "All I'm saying is that if you have a problem, with me or with the pack, just say it to our faces." His anger was boiling now as a matter of fact, and I felt as if he was pushing it a little.

"Jacob. Listen to me, you tell me what the hell's gotten into you and I mean it. What is it you're afraid of?" I pleaded; I would do whatever it took to get him back to normal, I would force him to tell me if I had to.

"Nothing's wrong, why can't we just leave it at that?" he argued, violently. His fist clenched and he stood straight to keep from shifting to a fighting stance. We both knew how that would turn out. Well fuck, I guess we would have to do this the hard way.

"Tell me what the hell is wrong?" I shouted, my voice enlightened with the strength that only the Alpha possesses. I watched as he gulped, and shook. Something was wrong, deeply wrong, and I would soon know it.

"I-I im-imprinted…" Jacob said sullenly, his voice a dreadful tone. It would sound like that, seeing as if he was forced to say it. My eyes widened to show him that the little bit of intel he just provided wouldn't be good enough.

"Go on."

"I imprinted o-on Em-Emmett Cull-Cullen," he informed; his eyes caught mine and held on tight as the rest of his body froze. Glaring at him, I stepped back a little. My eye twitched uncontrollably and my mind was spinning, did Jacob just tell me what I thought he just told me. Did Jacob just tell me that he was gay? and more importantly, did he just tell me that he imprinted on a vampire? You've got to be fucking kidding me…

Everything twisted, my stance hardened and my fist clenched. The ample thoughts in my head were swarming uncontrollably and I felt myself unable to breathe right. The growing emotion of anger within Jacob only seemed to exacerbate my engrossed mood. Oblivious to anything from that moment on, I could only utter the words, "Y-you wha-what?"

* * *

><p><strong>Well guys. I hope that this chapter is good enough; I don't think it's good and it probably won't go anywhere, but with enough kind reviews I could maybe continue the story.<strong>

**Thanks Guys…**


	2. Light & Darkness

_Jacob's Decision_

**Okay guys. Here's the Second chapter, I'm sorry if it is a little lengthy, but I have a guideline of how many chapters this story fits into.**

**Thanks for the Kind Reviews (:**

**I don't Own Twilight. There would be so many changes if I did. I'm not blaming Stephanie Meyer for anything she did while writing…never mind.**

**Please Read and Review **

Jacob was lying on his bed, thinking, wondering…about Emmett. The perfect muscular features that designed his face… his conspicuous biceps…his palpable eight-pack abdomen. Jacob just couldn't help but marvel over everything about Emmett, he was just too perfect. These thoughts however, only seemed to depress Jacob even more… maybe Emmett wouldn't go for him, he wasn't even gay. And tha-that blonde bitch. Of course, Emmett can never even begin to doubt his feelings for her if he wanted to keep his head.

And then there's Sam, and his totally unexpected reaction to Jacob's Imprint information. This only depressed Jacob even more, not only was his reason for even existing not in his life, but now his pack is doing the very thing he was afraid of. Now, every ounce of being in his body felt as if they completely came to a halt, he had to battle with them every second in order to continue thinking, breathing, living... It was a deep emotional crisis.

**Sam's P.O.V:**

"_Y-you wha-what!" my eyes were burning deeply into Jacob's. My copious amount of anger palpable, "You imprinted on a fucking leech?" While Jacob thought about a positive reply, I took some time to think about it… as the pack alpha, it was my duty to be an example to my underlings. But this, this was plain ridiculous. There was no way he could be in the pack, and be in a relationship with the very thing that we're out to destroy. I just won't allow it._

"_It's not like it could be helped" Jacob replied in a sadden tone, he needed my approval to go on…but not only mine, but he would need the approval of the entire pack. But he wasn't going to get it, not in a million years. I inhaled as if my life depended on it and backed away further. He was going to have to either give up the fucking leech or give up being with the pack._

"_Jacob," I mumbled, almost loud and clear, but saying this was going to be tough. But it had to be done, no sense in changing things now. It took everything I had, but I eventually uttered the words, "You are excluded from the pack until further notice. I hope you acknowledge my decision and go home now." I quickly turned my head away to dodge the feeling of sorrow for my ex pack brother as he took in what he just heard. I walked forward and brushed past Jacob. I was moments from joining everyone else inside before I glanced back at Jacob to see he had fell down on both knees and placed his palms on his face. I think I heard sobbing, but I didn't care. I was furious at the fact that my ex beta imprinted on a good-for-nothing bloodsucker…_

_A chuckle escaped my lips as he staggered up and abruptly phased. He didn't take off his clothing, I guess he was too shocked to do anything but run._

** Xoxo**

Jacob was resting now; falling asleep was his only option. He knew once his father got home that he would be all worried, so he figured he would blame it all on the symptoms of a high fever. But really, he was suffering from a broken heart; his imprint was in the dark about this whole thing so the full connection wasn't even established yet. Hell, he didn't even tell Bella, and she was his best friend. And to make matters worse, his pack was shunning him. He felt they no longer cared about him; which was why he was so shocked when he felt a slight nudge on his shoulder.

"Jake, stop whatever game it is you're playing and get up!" a soft but stern voice shouted while continuing to nudge him on the shoulder. He slept like a bear; a car can crash into the house and Jacob here would still be sleeping, snoring as if nothing even happened.

"What happened," Jacob whispered groggily, his eyes opening partially to see a short shadowy figure towering over him. After about two seconds more of being nudged, Jacob quickly rose and wiped his eyes to clear his peripheral vision. Once this was done he glanced at the shadowy figured and instead saw a very familiar shape; 6"3', 12 years old, easy-going.

"Jacob you're going to eventually die of heart-break if you don't go to your imprint and tell him that you've imprinted on him so the connection can be made." Seth informed. Jacob wondered how he knew so much about Imprinting and how it worked already. But then again, he had to put up with Leah and her constant complaining about Sam imprinting on Emily.

"Seth what are you doing here?" Jacob murmured, Seth knew about the imprint but still wanted to talk to him. That was weird, but then again Seth was pure-hearted and innocent; which was why he basically got along with anyone.

"I used an excuse to come here to see how you were doing. Jacob…Sam banned us from talking to you on order. If he was to catch me here talking to you I would be dead." Seth informed Jacob, whose expression became full of hatred. Sam was abusing his right as alpha. Jacob didn't want Seth to get in any trouble; he was already going out of his way to tell me this. Defying an Alpha command took a lot of inner and outer struggling; emotionally and physically.

"Seth, you should leave. Don't take this the wrong way but its only right if you go back." Jacob rose from his bed and stretched. Nothing mattered much to him anymore, but what Sam was doing was inexcusable.

"Alright Jake, just promise me you'll be okay," Seth pleaded, his eyes shaking. He deeply cared for Jacob's well-being and Jacob would always respect him for that. He nodded at Seth before saying, "Thank you Seth." Seth climbed back out of the window and Jacob walked over in time to see him phase and disappear into the forest that led to his house.

It seemed as it was planned, as soon as Seth exited the house, Billy entered the house using the ramp Jacob had built him a year earlier. Should he tell his own father about the imprint? Someone other than Sam and the pack had to know about it, and Jacob doubted his father would hate him for it. It was something he had no control over for Christ sake. He awaited his father on one of the sofas in their living room. When Billy opened the door and finally managed to wheel himself in, he was quite surprised to see his teenage son waiting for him with such an angered expression lingering on his face.

"Jacob is something the matter?" Billy asked, wheeling himself over into the living room so that he was facing him. This was out of the ordinary; Jacob was always in high spirits…he had the pack for social support, Billy for mutual support and Bella for friendly support not to mention he used to love her. '_What could possibly be the matter now?'_ Billy thought as Jacob turned his head to face him, his eyes full of hurt and suffering. It made Billy cringe with sadness.

"Dad, Please don't hate me for what I'm about to tell you. Can you promise me that you won't?" Jacob implied, he felt on the verge of tears but held them in. He still had his pride to worry about if nothing else. Billy nodded and mumbled the words, "I promise Jacob."

"I-I imprinted…on a vampire…Emmett Cullen," he announced, his voice becoming hoarse. He glanced at his father who took a moment to take in what he just heard, he seemed troubled. His face darkened in what seemed like uncertainty. Great, now he was beginning to hate Jacob too. Jacob felt he could no longer hold the tears and let them flow freely from his eyes. Billy glared over at him and gasped.

"Jacob," Billy shouted, his eyes were now widened and he pulled his son into an embrace, "Son, I accept that fact that you've imprinted on a vampire… you know as well as I do that imprinting cannot be helped. And you're rightfully Alpha, so it was done for a reason." Jacob woke up at that moment, his dad and just not only reminded him of his birthright but just told him that he accepts him. Jacob smiled; light was now starting to brighten up his life which became darker than space with things the way they are now.

"Dad, there is one more thing," Jacob knew his father would be enraged by this and might want to take sudden action, but we would have to wait and see, "Sam excluded me from the pack. I told him that I imprinted on one of the Cullens and he just told me I'm excluded. He even ordered the pack not to interact with me at all. Can he do that?" he asked, he wondered if anything like this was even done in Quileute history.

"He what, Jacob you are the Alpha, and maybe it's time you take your rightful place on the pack. I mean it Jacob, whether you want to take it or not is irrelevant… I was alpha, your grandfather was alpha…no way is our line going to stop here. Tomorrow, is the day you will become the rightful Alpha of the Quileute Pack," Billy asserted, his voice stern and irrevocable; Jacob knew that he meant every word of what he just said and saw it coming so he just sat there and held on to the one thing pure happening to him in such a long time. At least that's what it seemed to him. Billy wheeled over to the table standing in the middle of their living room and picked up a scroll.

"Okay, I have to go back over to Sue's. You call me if anything else happens okay?" Jacob nodded in his direction and Billy wheeled out of the house.

Jacob strolled back up stairs and fell onto his bed groggily. He didn't know what to do, things were happening way too fast for him to interpret and his thoughts were swarming around his head non-stop. He told Sam about his Imprinting, he was excluded from the pack, his father was making him become alpha of the pack…and to top it all off, his imprint was still in the dark…about everything.

The phone rang…loudly. He rose from his bed below him and tip-toed over to find the phone. He eventually found it laying on one of the many shelves in his room. He clicked the green button and was immediately shouted at.

"Jacob! You can at least call every once and a while. I feel like we're strangers," Bella scolded him through the receiver. He had to admit she was right, but he was so down…he really didn't feel like talking to anyone. Bella felt uncomfortable with the silence between them and interrupted it.

"Jacob. Come over to my house tonight, Edward and I are doing nothing anyways. It can be like a three person party…" she pleaded, knowing her she was grinning on her end, waiting for Jacob's reply.

"Yes Bella. I will be there okay." Jacob responded. He was kinda angry that Bella was so cheery. But to blame her would be unfair, not everyone went through the things Jacob Black had in the past couple of hours.

Please Read & Review! Since this is for the Audience, I would love to hear what you guys think should happen next.

Thanks a Million Guys


	3. Mysterious Contemplation

_Jacob's Decision_

**I'm sorry I took so long with updating this story... I was experiencing some sort of Writing block, but I guess I got over it.**

**Please Read & Review :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, there would be some major changes If I did. :D**

* * *

><p>The sky was changing; the sun was setting, and the sky was a deep shade of pink mixed in with red to generate a sort of peach color. Simply beautiful.<p>

Jacob was currently in the driver seat of his car, on his way over to Bella's. She had called awhile earlier and asked him to join her and Edward at her house for a little get-together between the three of them.

'_How cheesy does that sound?'_ Jacob thought while grinning at the memory. Jacob knew Edward would probably hear his thoughts by now which was why he wasn't overwhelmingly surprised when he saw both Edward and Bella already standing on the front deck of her house before he even began to approach it. Edward stood behind her, his arms wrapped around her waist in a playful mood. That would've bothered Jacob a week ago, but not now; ever since his imprint on Emmett he sort of lost all attraction to Bella. Jacob glanced at Edward and saw that his eyes had widened, his eyebrows shifted and he seemed to be deep in thought.

'_Crap.' _Was all Jacob could think at the time, he totally forgot that the leech was a mind-reader.

**Jacob's P.O.V:**

'_Shit!'_ I thought as Edward regained his composure in time before Bella started to speculate what was going on. Edward glared at me, his topaz eyes were studying me, and it was as if he was making sure I was good enough for his brother.

"I wouldn't do that Jacob, That's not my place", Edward chided in a raspy tone, his usual. Bella turned her head to Edward and frowned.

"What was that? Jake didn't say anything" Bella pleaded, while looking up at Edward from in front of him. Edward dodged her question and kissed her and I didn't turn my head away, there was now no reason to. Edward grunted into his and Bella's kiss and when they separated-because Bella needed air- Edward glared at me. Bella caught on to this and lifted an eyebrow in direct speculation…

"Okay, what is going on here?" Bella beamed, I don't think she liked the fact that Edward and I were having more eye contact than normal. We'd be sharing disgusted looks and probably would probably be trying to kill each other with our glares. I shook my head and strolled over closer to the steps and frowned.

'_You can always back out now Jacob'_ I thought to myself quietly, but then I began to contemplate my decision and thought _'Bella's my best friend. She deserves to know.'_

What seemed to peak my curiosity was the fact that Edward didn't seem to be angry at all. It was his brother I imprinted on, I'm sure he knew that, and still he focused only on Bella. Maybe he already knew how Emmett would react if I ever built up the courage to tell him that I imprinted on him. Which still scared me down to the very bone marrow… at least I think.

"Bella, I have something to tell you." I murmured; one part of me wishing she didn't hear me so I could still walk away and the other part of me wishing she did hear me so I could do the right thing and get this over with. Obviously, the second option was more dominant. Still, I couldn't utter anything as Bella shifted an eyebrow in stellar anticipation. Bella saw that I was trying my hardest to talk but I seemed to have lost my words.

"Let's go inside." Bella exclaimed, I had no idea where she got her cheery spirits from, but I thought it would help me man up and tell her. Edward released her from his hold and she opened the door to her house, "Are you two going to stand there… or are you going to come inside, because I'm getting cold."

I laughed and walked into the house behind Edward. I had to say that Edward had sort of let his guard down; a week ago he would've glared at me with those honey topaz eyes and he wouldn't have been this cordial so to speak. Edward sat down on the loveseat and pulled Bella onto his lap while I plumped onto the sofa that lied parallel.

"Bella, I sort of…kinda… im-imprinted," I stuttered, my body gently shaking. My internal survival banked all on Bella's reaction…not to mention Emmett's as well, but we'll cross that bridge when we have to. My face brightened however; as Bella's filled with happiness.

'Awe, that's awesome Jacob!" Bella shouted, she clapped her hands in overall excitement. Wait until she hears who it is I imprinted on. Maybe she won't be as ecstatic.

"Who's the lucky girl?" Bella questioned, she looked as if her heart was going to explode with excitement. Edward laughed, he laughed loud; Bella and I both looked at him and he instantly stopped, "What?" he asked, mildly shrugging his shoulders.

"What's so funny?" Bella beamed, she looked at me and I'm guessing she saw that I was as red as a tomato. I assumed this only made her even more curious about what was going on. She glared at Edward; whose eyes widened at the sight of that evil glare.

"I im-imprinted on Emmett…Bella," I confided, my voice low; almost a whisper, but Bella still heard me. I was hesitant to look at Bella, and I was afraid of her reaction now more than ever. This was the shock of her life; it was shock of my life even. No one knew this would happen; I still have no idea why I was born a boy if I would just imprint on a guy. It just didn't make sense…to me anyways.

I finally accumulated the courage to look up at Bella; who looked frozen. She appeared to be locked in a train of thought. Edward just seemed to be enjoying Jacob's agony of imprinting and the connection not being made. He must've known how it worked by purging through my thoughts while we were all outside.

"Wait Jake, How did it happen? Don't you have to be around the person to imprint on him?" Bella chided; her voice nonchalant.

'_Point one for Jacob' I thought_, Bella was still talking to me. "When were you ever around Emmett?"

Even Edward was prepared to listen to this-and why shouldn't he be; I was sure they both wanted to listen to my imprint story. I took a moment to think to myself about how to explain exactly what happened.

"_Last Tuesday Bella, You invited me to the Cullen's Social gathering that Alice planned for all of her friends to celebrate their promotion or whatever. Anyways, when I got there, there was what appeared to be like hundreds of people dancing around crazy all over the first floor; so I began looking for you. After a few failed attempts to even spot you and almost being knocked over; I began looking for one of the Cullens. I ran into Alice, who was shocked to see me but told me you were upstairs. It took a while to bypass all of the wildly dancing people, but I eventually made it upstairs and ran right into Rosalie; who just let out an exasperated sigh and stomped off downstairs. Emmett came running out to follow her and he just glanced at me, we made eye contact, and everything changed. Everything in my life; my heart, my thoughts, my breath, my sight, everything all revolved around Emmett. He was now my imprint, and the reason I didn't get to see you guys was because I couldn't believe what just happened and just ran away from the party, leaving everyone in a stage of indirect shock. I just didn't know how to handle it then, I still don't know what exactly to do."_

I glanced at both Bella and Edward and saw that they were smiling at me. To see Bella smiling was one thing, but why was Edward smiling?

"I think that this is interesting Jacob, maybe this was the way it was always supposed to always be." Edward bawled; his jaw clenching. Bella's expression however, dulled and eventually became scolding.

"Jacob, you have to tell Emmett! You have to let him know so you two can progress." Bella exclaimed; she threw her hands in the air in a sudden surrender. Edward raised an eyebrow.

"And what about Rosalie?" he questioned, I was glad that he was thinking logically about this. Honestly, I haven't thought about Rosalie, but apparently she played a great part in this. Bella stood up and paced back and forth in silence. What could she be thinking about now? I knew there was no way me and Emmett could ever be together. Edward chuckled to my thoughts and I rolled my eyes and glared back at Bella.

"Voila! I have the perfect idea Jacob. Jake you have to tell Emmett; and you have to do it alone. So Edward, you should ask Esme to take Alice and Rosalie on maybe a three-day vacation; as soon as tomorrow." Bella announced; she was still pacing. In all the years I've known her, I never knew she could plan something so sophisticated, "Edward, since Carlisle goes hunting in the afternoon, ask him to take Jasper. You'll have to tell him tomorrow afternoon Jake."

Smiling, I looked over at Edward…who seemed just as shocked as I was. Bella was a natural, everything she told Edward to do made perfect sense. It all sounded as if it would work perfectly; for once I actually think this will turn out nicely.

"Fine; and everything has to be done tomorrow Jacob. I'm sure Alice can partially see us since the decision has been made, she can change her mind at will." Edward shared, I forgot all about the future seeing pixie that was Alice, I had no reason to worry because her mystic visions didn't include wolves. I was happy at the result of our gathering, but all of this planning consumed the time we had to hang out tonight.

I stood up and yawned, pretty pleased by how things turned out. If Bella's planned worked, I'll owe her a million times over; but it'll be worth it because I'll have my imprint and my imprint will have big goofy me, "Okay guys. I'm going to call it a night. We have big plans and I need sleep if my body is going to cooperate."

Bella stood and escorted him outside, "I'll see you tomorrow Jake. Sleep tight okay?" she shouted as I entered my car and drove off. I would sleep well tonight, my courage in tomorrow's plan was stellar, and my uncertainty for the future was right with it. I don't know, my brain couldn't even begin to even comprehend the possibilities, but I did know that whatever happens, I'll have to tell Emmett about my imprinting on him sooner than later.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review<strong>

**Please Review guys ! I would dearly appreciate it ! :)**

**Please also give me your opinion. Was this chapter good compared to the others? :D**


End file.
